Humanoid Sexuality
by fagur fiskur
Summary: Spock and Kirk are on shore leave, at a club and decide to have some fun. K/S. WARNINGS: Explicit sexual content, public indecency.


**A/N: **A little kink meme fill I wrote about a year ago. Based on this prompt: _Spock fingerfucks Kirk in public. _Very simple and straightforward :P WARNINGS: Slash, fingering, public indecency.

* * *

**Humanoid Sexuality**

* * *

The club is completely crowded with people, visitors from every corner of the galaxy. It's a real club too, not like those dives Jim used to frequent back on earth. Music blasting, bodies writhing on the dance floor. Jim looks around and sees a few familiar faces, most of them appearing too drunk to recognize him or maybe too lost in the sensations around them. He can't blame them, the air is intoxicating and even though he's only had one drink he feels lightheaded and reckless.

Spock is standing right behind him, entirely too tense. Jim can't really blame him either. Instead he grabs his lover's hand and drags him to the upper level of the club. It's quieter there and less crowded.

There is a good reason for that, as it turns out.

The people on the second floor are involved in entirely different kinds of dances (well, maybe not that different. The grinding downstairs was pretty hardcore). Just off to their right Jim can see a couple of what looks like Andorians rubbing against each other. Next them are three Bolians holding down a human and taking turns with him. In the far corner are two Cardassians doing something Jim's pretty sure is illegal on most Federation planets.

Jim glances nervously back at Spock and is shocked to see the look on the Vulcan's face. He looks passively interested (if that's possible in a situation like this), a slight green flush crawling up his cheeks.

The young captain grins mischievously. "Like what you see?" He asks.

Spock grunts something in response. "It is a fascinating display of humanoid sexuality."

"Have I ever told you how hot it is when you go all Professor Spock on me?" Jim asks. The scent and sounds around them are making him all kinds of horny and it's been almost thirteen hours since they last fucked.

"Forty-two times," Spock responds with certain precision. Jim squeezes his hand.

"God, that's hot. What do you say we make a display of our own?" Jim waggles his eyebrows for good measure, but Spock doesn't seem to be affected. Not that Jim expects him to be. Spock has always been a very private person, so the chances of him accepting Jim's offer of public sex are virtually no-

A quick tug on Jim's hand yanked him out of his thoughts. Spock is pulling him to the nearest free duvet, an unreadable expression on his face. Jim's cock twitches in delight.

Next he knows he's landing on a soft ground, a hot, heavy Vulcan pinning him to it. A hot mouth seeks his and their tongues battle for dominance, a fight which Jim purposefully loses. Their bodies are pressed flush from head to toe and their groins rubbing together in wonderful friction.

They eventually pull apart for air.

"Seriously?" Jim asks breathlessly, because, although he loves this aggressive, exhibitionistic side of Spock, he's also unsure of what brought it on.

Spock stops his grinding at the question, much to Jim's disappointment. "You are not amendable to sexual relations at this time?" Which is Spock Speak for, 'I'm horny, you're horny, so what's the problem?'

"No, no, it's not that," Jim quickly assures him. "I'm just-" his breath catches as Spock's hand slips under his shirt, "-it's just that I'm not sure what brought this on."

"Ah." Spock pauses. He pulls Jim's shirt up to expose his lover's chest. "Upon entering this room I found my senses quite overwhelmed by the large assortment of humanoid pheromones. That, in addition to the erotic visual and audible displays-" here he pauses to lick Jim's nipple, "-and my proximity to you, was plenty enough to elicit an emotional response."

That was Spock Speak for 'me horny'.

"I found that I did not want to wait until we got back on board the ship to have you."

Jim shivers at that. Spock is kissing a wet trail down his chest and back again, pausing to lick and bite at Jim's nipples. "Ah- Spock," Jim mutters. "I didn't take you for an exhibitionist."

"Indeed, I am not," Spock agrees. "But is it not you who insist that we try everything once?"

Jim gives a short laugh that turns into a moan as one of Spock's wandering hands dips down his pants and grasps his cock. The grip is strong and so impossibly hot; it borders on painful. The other hand is pushing Jim's pants down for better access and Jim raises his hips to allow it.

"I regret that I do not have any lubrication on me," Spock murmurs.

"I've got some," Jim tells him. His voice is husky and heavy with arousal.

Spock raises an eyebrow as he discovers a small tube tucked under the elastic of Jim's boxer briefs.

"It never hurts to be prepared," is Jim's explanation. Spock looks like he's going to say something about 'insatiable humans', but Jim reaches up and licks a stripe along the side of his neck, dispelling all thought.

Spock's hand leaves his pants as he opens the tube and lathers two of his fingers in lubricant. Jim takes this moment of clarity to take in the scene around them. He spots a human in the corner that he thinks might belong to his crew, but is too far gone to care. The couple next to them has halted their activities and is watching Jim and Spock with greedy eyes.

"Does their interest stimulate you?" Spock whispers in his ear and Jim almost jumps. The hand is back down his pants and fingers are teasing at his opening. "What if I were to take you in front of them? Drive into you and claim you for anyone to see?" Jim moans in helpless arousal and Spock pushes the first finger in, agonizingly slow.

"S-Spock," Jim gasps as Spock begins to lazily pump his finger in and out, seeking his prostate. He is awarded a few moments later with a low, drawn-out groan from Jim.

Suddenly another finger is pushing into him alongside the other, deeper and harder than before. They twist and thrust into Jim, carefully hitting his prostate each time.

"Ah, I find the tightening of your rectum around my fingers most pleasing," Spock says and Jim mutters something in approval, lifting his hips in time to meet the thrust of Spock's fingers.

Another finger enters him and they're really fucking him into the mattress now. A loud, familiar groan from the corner of the room distracts Jim momentarily but Spock gains his attention back by twisting his fingers just slightly and oh god feels so good-

That hot mouth is back on his and Spock enters another finger. It's entirely too soon and Jim's hole stretches uncomfortably around the intrusion, but then Spock brings his other hand to Jim's temple and prods his mind softly, making the pain melt away into white-hot pleasure.

Spock's movements are erratic and it won't be long now, for either of them. Jim moans loudly and is exceedingly grateful when Spock's mouth swallows the sound completely, and then he's coming in his black regulation briefs. As he orgasms his internal muscles clench around Spock's fingers and Jim knows he's coming too, just from fingerfucking Jim and shit, that never stops being amazingly hot.

Jim gives a small content sound as Spock, seemingly completely unaffected by the fact that they just had amazingly hot sex, tugs his shirt down and pants up.

"We should… probably go back to the ship." His post-orgasm haze is making it kind of hard to talk, but Jim was not complaining. "Y'know, as soon as I can feel my legs again."

Spock nods and there's that small almost-grin that Jim loves so much, that only ever makes an appearance in the privacy of their bedroom.

When they leave a few minutes later Jim spares one last glance at the human in the far corner and regretfully realizes that it'll probably be a long while until he can look his best friend in the eyes again.


End file.
